


Pillars of Creation

by keelywolfe



Series: by any other name [62]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers Can Be Pains, But Neither Was Underswap, Dating, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Implications of Mental Health Issues, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Was Not A Good Place, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: It's not a date, thank you. Edge only agreed to take Stretch to the planetarium, that was all. That doesn't make it a date.Prequel to the series, check the notes for more info!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to the series, set after [Seeing Stars Through Clouds.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074779)
> 
> If you were ever curious how these two got together, well, here you go, their first ~~date~~ outing together! 
> 
> It's super.

* * *

At least once a month, Edge made a point to have lunch together with Antwan. They were both busy with a variety of projects, some of which they’d worked on together, and through that they’d learned they got on well. It was good to maintain a relationship with someone that had the skills that Antwan displayed and with the Human community in general, so Edge made a point of scheduling and attending each one.

On this particular lunch, they were in a meeting room discussing an upcoming court case. A business lunch counted if one discussed minor personal details, Edge decided. Which was why he mentioned the outing he and Stretch were going to take on Friday. 

Amidst the folders and papers spread across the table in front of them were napkins and coffee cups, strategically placed to avoid leaving rings on the paperwork. Antwan set his sandwich down on the waxed paper wrapper, chewing the bite in his mouth and wiping his mouth with his napkin before he said, slowly, “So, you have a date with Stretch?”

“It’s not a date,” Edge stabbed a cherry tomato in his salad fiercely enough that the innards squirted out over the lettuce. “We’re spending a couple of hours in each other’s company, that’s all. You and I do the same and it isn’t considered a date.” 

“Uh huh,” Antwan said skeptically. “Except we’re working together and we’re friends. Far as I know, you two can’t stand each other and yet you’re willingly spending time with him.”

“It...” Edge hesitated. While it was satisfying to hear Antwan refer to them as friends, he found himself oddly reluctant to explain the entire situation; that Stretch had attempted to invite him and his group at the Y to the planetarium and how Edge rejected him. If he hadn’t already come to the realization, that alone was a fairly good indication that he had been crueler than he’d intended about it. Worse, he didn’t want to admit that the last time he’d talked to Stretch, he’d shown depths that Edge hadn’t expected, piquing his interest. 

Instead, he said, grudgingly, “He’s not so terrible.”

From the way Antwan’s eyebrows were climbing, he was reading entirely too much into that. 

“It’s not a date,” Edge snapped, and Antwan raised his hands in surrender. 

“Okay, man, it’s all good. I’ve only met Stretch a couple of times and I’ve never had a problem with him. Never been to the planetarium, either,” he said speculatively. “Might be a good time.”

“You’re welcome to join us.”

“Ah, no,” Antwan shook his head, chuckling, “No, don’t think so, I’ll wait and hear about it later. I’m betting it’ll be an interesting story.”

Edge gave him a suspicious look for that, but Antwan had started in on his sandwich again. 

An interesting story? Not likely. There was nothing particularly special about it. Only a couple of hours watching a program that was probably intended for children. He doubted that interesting was going to be the word for it; it was far more likely that a profane one would be more appropriate and after it was said and done, he’d be sure to let Antwan know which vulgarity suited it best.

* * *

Friday evening found him pulling his car into the Swap brother’s driveway. His interest in finding out more about Stretch was wavering, particularly after an exhausting day at work. In the end, he’d reluctantly changed into a more suitably casual outfit before driving over. 

His promises might not hold the weight of the elder brothers in his circle, but that didn’t mean he was one to carelessly break his word.

He’d almost given in to the temptation to ask Stretch to meet him at the planetarium, the better to minimize the time they’d have to spend together. It was with reluctance that he decided it would be entirely too petty as it would leave Stretch riding the bus for close to an hour. He was the one who’d invited Stretch this time, he could tolerate his company in the car. 

The front door flew open before he could even touch the handle of his own, Stretch running out, and he hopped into the passenger seat without bothering to open the door. It made Edge’s socket twitch; an open top was not an invitation to behave like a crass fool, but he bit back his irritation. If it was possible, he wanted to at least start the evening without an argument. 

“well, hey, jeeves, you’re right on time,” Stretch said cheerfully. “i should have you chauffeur more often!”

Or not.

No, that was nothing more than a little teasing and far less than even Sans would offer. It definitely wasn’t fair to Stretch that his simple good mood was grating on Edge’s nerves. 

He swallowed back the sour words that hovered at being spoken. This was his own idea and it was only a few hours. If nothing else came of this, Blue would appreciate the attempt.

“Seatbelt,” Edge told him shortly. 

“yeah, yeah, i don’t want a ticket.” Edge waited until he heard the click before backing out. “not gonna lie, i was kinda expecting you to cancel.”

“I told you we were going,” Edge said stiffly. There was no point in telling him how close to the truth that was. “I’m not one to break my word.”

“easy, champ, i wasn’t trying to accuse you of anything.” Stretch fell silent, closing his sockets and lifting his face into the growing breeze as they sped up.

It gave Edge a chance to get an actual look at him. Instead of his normal sweatshirt, he was wearing a plaid button-up with a pair of jeans, a hint of a T-shirt showing through the open collar. A bit disconcerting; Edge didn’t think he’d ever seen Stretch in anything but a hoodie, the same as Red or Sans. Those two would reluctantly dress for Embassy events, otherwise they would be content to molder in the same clothes day in and out. 

Stretch was much the same, so to see him in a nicer shirt was unusual and Edge wasn’t sure what to make of Stretch dressing up for their outing. He was freshly showered, too; his bones were always unscarred and pristine, but today they held the gloss of a good scrubbing. At his feet, he’d dropped a strange shoulder bag with picture of a chemical formula on the side.

“You needed a purse for the evening?” More of a jibe than he’d intended but it was too late to call it back.

Stretch only grinned, for once unoffended. “hey, when i run out of pockets, sometimes i need a side bag. can’t keep my smokes in this shirt. plus, i can carry all kinds of useful stuff. my phone, my lighter, my dog biscuits…”

“Dog biscuits?” Edge asked, reluctantly curious. 

“yeah, dogs like me,” Stretch said wryly. “kinda have a bone they want to pick with me. literally. a biscuit or two and they're eating out of my hand instead of gnawing at my ankle.”

“I don’t have an issue with them.”

“can’t imagine why, edgelord.”

That sounded suspiciously close to an insult, but an irritated glance only revealed Stretch smiling innocently. “when you take the bus as much as i do, you meet all kinds.” 

“If you got your license you could drive yourself,” Edge pointed out. 

To his surprise, Stretch shifted uncomfortably. “nah. i tried when we first got up here, but my depth perception is kinda wonky,” he shrugged. “probably could’ve faked my way through the test, but i doubt driving through a bus of nuns or an elementary school or something would help the cause. i don’t want anyone to get hurt.” He grinned then, gesturing grandly to the car. “s’why i’m glad you’re playing chauffeur. you have to change buses three times to get to the other side of town.”

He…hadn’t known any of that. Edge always assumed that it was laziness that kept Stretch riding the bus. Thinking on it, riding the bus was certainly more time-consuming and inconvenient in the long run. Even Red had a license if not a car of his own.

Stretch didn’t seem to notice his introspection, droning on. “bus is usually fun, anyway. it’s a great way to meet people.”

“Humans.”

“well, yeah, human people. most humans are pretty okay.”

“Except how they treat their children and us,” Edge said sourly, thinking on a few of the children he’d met at the Y, their hollow expressions, their hastily hidden bruises.

“some of them, yeah,” Stretch said, exasperated, “not all. and humans don’t exactly have a monopoly on mistreating kids.”

Edge waited, but Stretch didn’t expand on that. There, right there, was a hint of that hidden nature that Edge had glimpsed last week. What he didn't say often told more than what he did. 

He was toying with his lighter, weaving it through his fingers and making no attempt to light a cigarette. Edge made a note of that; it was some sort of tell, that fidgeting. 

A point that Stretch proved by saying, a little hesitantly, “not to make this all weird or anything, but. thanks. for inviting me out? you didn’t have to and i appreciate the chance to start over, yeah?”

That brought up an immediate question. “Why would you want to start over with me?”

“that’s kind of a convoluted story.” Stretch slouched back in his seat, drawing up one leg and resting his sneakered foot on the fine leather. He winced and dropped it back to the floor before Edge could even glare at him. “not sure if all the twisty turns my head took it on would make sense to anyone else.”

“Indulge me.”

He wavered, visibly undecided. Edge could understand that. It was possibly a story that would reveal a vulnerability, and being unwilling to provide ammunition to antagonism was reasonable.

But again, Stretch surprised him. 

“well. tori came to see me a few weeks back,” he started. He kept his gaze through the windshield, his eye lights averted, and didn’t see Edge’s twitch at his casual use of a nickname for the Queen. “she, uh, i wasn’t real keen on her in my world, but she reminds me a lot of someone else. anyway, she’d heard i did some sciencing, back in the day. it’s a lot for alphys to handle everything downtown, so i agreed to do a little on the side, as long as they got me a setup in new new home.”

He shrugged, a little awkwardly. “at first it was a way to get out of the house. i love my bro but he can drive me crazy. crazier. anyway, i forgot how much i liked it. it was nice to do something different, to make a difference.”

He gave Edge a glance and while Edge was certain his own expression was nothing but encouraging, Stretch swallowed hard and hurried on. “anyway, it’s like i told you. i wasn’t at my best when we first got here, but it wasn’t until our last movie night that i thought maybe you weren’t, either.”

That took him aback. Edge racked his memory of that evening, but nothing stood out. “Why last movie night?”

The lighter clicking through his finger bones was less annoying when it became obvious it was a nervous tic of some sort. “you were talking about your volunteer work. you sounded so proud of those kids and…well. i guess i never thought of you all working at the embassy as more than a way to get in tight with the people in charge. working with those kids though…that’s making a difference, yeah? you were so proud and it’s nothing that you _have_ to do, at all, you want to do it. to help. like i was trying to do with the lab work. so how fair was it for me to give myself another chance and not you, right?”

Yes, his children at the Y. Stretch’s first assumption wasn’t far from the mark, in truth. He and Red hadn't chosen to work for the Embassy out of altruism, but practicality. Make yourself indispensable and you won’t be dispensed, as Red phrased it.

His work at the Y began the same. Asgore wanted the Monster community to volunteer within the Human one, and Edge had simply chosen the one that seemed easiest. After dealing with his own brother and the guards of Snowdin, how difficult could wrangling a few Human children be?

As it turned out, the answer was ‘very’ and ‘shockingly so’. But Edge was not one to walk away from a challenge and his brother’s unintentional lesson in dealing with those who often said one thing and meant another served him well. His group of once sullen, distant children recently chose to assist in a project to remove degrading graffiti from local businesses and replace it with murals of their own creation. The pride from their hard work, their smiling faces, was incredibly warming to his hardened soul.

Those Human children, the ones that Blue thought were so similar in some ways to Stretch.

“But I didn’t ask you for another chance,” Edge pointed out.

Stretch shrugged. “you didn’t ask me to judge you the first time we met either. figured i was safe not asking for permission.” He flapped a hand dismissively over all of it, as if he hadn’t just given Edge an entirely different perspective of him. “okay, now that that’s out there, i propose we swear an oath.”

“What?” Edge slowed to a stop at a red light. It allowed him to look sideways at Stretch, taking in his solemnness and also the amused sparkle in his eye lights. Edge had seen that expression before, but it was the first time it seemed to invite him in on the joke.

“i swear not to be an asshole tonight if you swear not to be a dick.” Gravely, Stretch held out a pinkie.

Edge stared at it in disbelief. “You can’t be serious.”

“you don’t want to promise?” Archly but also maybe a little wounded, uncertain hurt layered beneath humor. 

Oh for…Edge hooked his pinkie with Stretch's and shook grumpily. “I swear.”

“awesome! this’ll be fun!”

Edge had his doubts, but Stretch hadn’t been completely unbearable yet. It was possible the night wouldn’t be a complete loss.

* * *

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

It was something of a surprise that Stretch didn’t light a cigarette the moment he got out of the car. Usually on the rare occasions Papyrus and Blue planned group outings, Stretch was taking every opportunity to smoke in between buildings or cars. But tonight, he only waited for Edge on the sidewalk, bouncing on his toes in impatience.

He really wanted to be here, Edge realized. At the planetarium, if not with him.

The walkway ran alongside a narrow building, each window filled with a poster advertising upcoming events. The planetarium building itself was a large dome, painted a light shade of blue. Directly inside there was a bored looking teenager standing by a turnstile. He straightened as the door opened, staring at them with pimply amazement.

Edge tensed; his first instinct was to step in front of Stretch. His low HP put him at a dangerous disadvantage amongst aggressive Humans and there had been a few close calls in the Monster community since they’d come to the surface. A push that would only send another Human tumbling to the floor could kill a low HP Monster and Humans could be unpredictable, could be dangerous—

But before he could even react, Stretch was already raising a hand in a wave, called out, “hey, antonio!”

“S’up, Stretch, how’s it going?” The two of them went through a complicated series of gestures that ended in something like a handshake while Edge could only stare in confused disbelief.

Stretch tucked his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels. “what’s the show tonight?”

The Human grinned widely, “You’ll like it. Nebulae, Interstellar Gasses, and Dust.”

“oh, my,” Stretch drawled. “two tickets, then.” He scrounged out a wallet before Edge could protest, holding out a ragged card that the Human punched two holes in, then handing him a bill in exchange for two tickets.

“Best seats in the house.” The Human said solemnly and let them through the turnstile. 

The interior was a combination of a gift shop and several displays of various space equipment that included life-sized replica of a lunar lander alongside a spacesuit. 

Stretch made a beeline to the book section and Edge followed him, looking around warily, noting the exits and the other patrons. 

“I take it you’ve been here before?” Edge said dryly.

Stretch paused, one hand hovering over a section with a brightly colored sign declaring them ‘New Releases.’ 

“maybe?” he hedged. He looked incredibly guilty, faint orange flushing his cheekbones, shuffling his feet when Edge raised a brow bone at him. “like a couple of times.”

Edge only looked at him.

“okay, maybe like, ten times?” Stretch muttered, adding hurriedly, “but there’s a different show every week and i haven’t seen this one!”

“Yes, gasses and dust. It sounds charming.”

“it’ll be cool, you'll see.” 

Edge could only shake his head at that confidence. He left Stretch to peruse the books, his own curiosity drawing him to the lunar rover. A few other Humans were roaming, and he ignored their looks and stares, keeping half an eye on Stretch in case one of them approached him. He was reading a display sign explaining the first moon landing when a soft voice caught his attention. 

“Hey, man." The Human from the entryway was nearby, casting furtive glances at Stretch and the front door. 

Edge eyed the Human suspiciously. “Yes?”

He shuffled a little closer. “Just so you know, for a couple extra bucks, you can sign up for a private time-slot with the big telescope. It’s pretty cool, makes for a good ending for a date, kinda private—"

“We aren't on a date," Edge told him shortly. “So that won't be necessary.”

"Oh, sorry,” the Human faltered, embarrassed. “I was thinking…I mean, I've seen his brother, you don't look like—"

"Yes, thank you, we're...acquaintances. That's all.” Edge wasn’t sure why he was bothering to explain this to a random Human. The manners Asgore drilled into them when dealing with Humans, he supposed.

Either way, the Human only looked at him doubtfully. “Right. Well, anyway, the big 'scope is pretty cool either way, if you change your mind. Doors are open, you guys can go in whenever you want.”

“edge!” Stretch called, jerking his head in the direction of the doors where Humans were already walking through. 

Edge followed him through, resigned to his fate. 

The doors led to the inside of the dome, chairs lining the circular walls. He followed where Stretch led on the far side, settling into a decently comfortable chair. It leaned back much further than a normal theater seat, subtly directing their attention to the domed ceiling.

It took effort to dim their eye lights, a bit of a strain, but he forgot about that when the show began.

The blackness above them exploded suddenly into stars, zooming rapidly in, carrying them through the universe as it expanded into brilliant swirl of colors, sailing through galaxies and nebulae.

A hand on his arm startled him and he almost jerked away on reflex, realizing just in time that it was only Stretch, squeezing excitedly. He let go before Edge could decide what to do about it, only to repeat it a few moments later as the picture above them sped away to another interstellar phenomenon. 

By the middle of the show, Edge was able to predict those little squeezes, timing them with every shift in the program. Stretch’s obvious excitement was almost …endearing, really. He made little sounds, tiny gasps and exhales, too quietly to annoy any of the other patrons, but Edge could hear each one. It was like a galactic map, pointing to the marvels that fascinated him the most.

This was not the Stretch he was accustomed to; he honestly didn’t think he’d ever seen him enthusiastic about anything and it was rare to see _anyone_ so honestly thrilled. Somehow that earnest delight was charming. In a way. It made that strange, unfamiliar warmth rise in his soul again, not unpleasantly.

The next time Stretch grabbed at his arm, Edge was almost tempted to take his hand, squeeze it in silent encouragement. He didn’t, keeping his hands still in his own lap. 

But he didn’t pull away.

* * *

“…it really is amazing, isn’t it?”

“Mmhmm,” Edge agreed.

“…and most of that footage came from the hubble telescope…”

“Mmhmm.”

“…pillars of creation, what an awesome name. there’s a theory that a supernova actually destroyed it about 6000 years ago, but we wouldn’t be able to see it from earth for another thousand years, can you believe that?”

He could, in fact, believe that, having seen the same show that Stretch had less than an hour ago. Not that any of that information had been offered. Ever since they’d exited the planetarium, leaving the Human and his ‘suggestions’ behind, Stretch became a burbling fountain of intergalactic information, very little of which was from the show. 

A sudden silence fell, and Edge spared a glance from the road to find Stretch toying with his lighter again, looking sheepish. “sorry, i’m probably boring you.”

“You’re not,” Edge said honestly. When Stretch wasn’t being deliberately antagonist, he wasn’t completely unbearable, and his chattering delight was faintly reminiscent of Papyrus. It was difficult to not be interested in the face of his startling enthusiasm.

But he didn’t continue, sitting in silence, his lighter once again flipping through his fingers.

That silence was more irksome than anything he’d said. His assumption that he was boring Edge despite being told otherwise…what had made him believe that his easy chatter was boring? Or perhaps the question should be who. It couldn't be Blue, he was ridiculously indulgent of his brother's quirks. So who—

“ooooh, stop here!”

To have the silence broken by a sudden order had him braking automatically, until Edge noticed that Stretch was pointing to a nearby coffee shop. He nearly refused; he’d done as they’d agreed and there was no need to draw this out any further.

But. It hadn’t been a bad evening and Stretch’s briefly muted enthusiasm was back full force. Curiosity got the best of him, and Edge turned into the lot, parking at the back away from the other cars.

Stretch didn’t even protest the walk to the door, barging in so that the bell clanged loudly above them.

“deb!”

Behind the counter, a Human woman with a green apron looked up and while Edge wasn’t particularly talented in reading Human expressions, he knew an indulgent grin when he saw one.

Stretch slouched down on the counter, propped up on his elbows and returned that grin. ”i got a new one for you. you up for it?”

She dried her hands on a towel and picked up a cup. “Ready when you are.”

He tapped on his phone screen and Edge saw he’d opened the stopwatch app. “okay, here we go.” He took a deep breath and then in one long burst, “grande caramel macchiato, a third whole milk, third almond milk, third soy milk, double vanilla syrup, extra shot of espresso, whipped cream, cinnamon sprinkle, with a straw!”

The Human was moving before Stretch even finished, pouring, mixing, steaming, and in short order the cup returned, filled with a monstrosity of cream and caffeine.

She pushed it in front of Stretch triumphantly. “Time?”

“a minute, thirty!” He hooted a delighted laugh, holding out a hand for her to slap with no regard of the fact that with his HP if she’d had any ill intent, he could be badly injured. “a new personal best!”

She let out a delighted laugh of her own, turning to write the number on a small chalkboard, crossing out the number above it. Written neatly at the top of the board was ‘Time Me! Beat the Monster Challenge!’

Edge could only watch in confusion as she posed grandly next to the board and Stretch took a picture.

He didn’t look up from his phone, his fingers moving rapidly as he explained absently, “i like to give debbie a challenge sometimes and post it to my twitter. people love it and hey, free advertising, right?”

“You have a Twitter?” Edge had heard of twitter though he’d never understood the appeal.

Stretch stilled and gave him a look like he wasn’t sure if Edge was serious. “um. yeah? you don’t know…?...uh. well, i do. a few people seem to like it.”

“You mean your several thousands of followers?” The Human broke in, amused.

“yeah, them. asgore is always ragging on me to post more monster-friendly propaganda shit, and deb here thinks we’re pretty okay, right?”

“Oh, you’re not too bad. Keep it up with orders like these and you’ll be paying for my new car,” she said teasingly.

“hey, it tastes better when someone else has to work for it.” Stretch leaned on the counter again, the humor falling away. “okay, here’s your real challenge. this is edge. he’s with me.”

“i wouldn’t have guessed. hello, edge.” She gave him a broad smile and a wave rather than attempting a handshake.

“Hello,” he said stiffly.

Stretch rolled his eye lights vigorously enough to make them briefly vanish. “see, you’re already good friends. now, tell debbie here what you like, edge. 

“Black coffee,” he said flatly.

They exchanged pitying looks and head shakes, sharing sighs of deep, profound dismay. 

As if either of them would have better knowledge of his preferences. “I do not care for French vanilla or salted caramel or whatever it is you have.”

The Human only nodded. “No, no, of course not. Would you say you like your coffee on the bitter side?”

The question caught him off guard and he hesitated, admitting. “I’m not sure.”

She picked up a little cup from a stack and added a tiny amount of dark liquid to it, enough for a swallow or two, handing it to him. “Try this.”

Monsters, particularly skeleton ones, could handle hotter temperatures than Humans could, so after a wary sniff to determine that yes, it was only coffee, Edge tossed it back. Bitter, yes, but with velvety afterbite and an almost nutty under flavor.

“That’s good,” he confessed. Certainly a step up from the burnt dregs he often poured from the Embassy break room and much better than the Folgers canister in his own kitchen. 

She grinned. “Like that? Here,” she pulled out a dish filled with small crackers and he took one, the blandness stealing away the lingering aftertaste. “One thing Stretch and I figured out is Monsters have different tastes in coffee than Humans. Some really prefer that underlying bitterness. Not all, of course, this one here doesn’t want coffee, he wants dessert.”

Stretch took a deliberate swig of his monstrosity, licking away a smear of whipped cream with a bright orange tongue. “mmm, mm, good.”

The Human only chuckled and shook her head, holding out another sample for Edge. “Now try this one.”

Over the next twenty minutes, the Human, Debbie, drew sample after sample for him to try, only pausing to help other customers when they came in.

With each sample, she gave an explanation of the type of coffee it was, where the beans were grown, what roast was used. A veritable flood of information that he hadn’t been aware existed, much less that he would be interested in knowing.

If anyone had asked a week ago, he would have said Stretch wouldn’t last five minutes into this impromptu demonstration. Edge would have guessed that all too quickly he would be wandering outside to smoke or even falling asleep where he was propped against the counter. 

Instead, Stretch only watched with an odd sort of smile, occasionally interjecting with some tidbit of trivia— 

“all their coffee is fair-trade certified, too.”

\--but otherwise only observing, without even attempting to sneak a picture or two. 

Deb set another little cup on the counter and Edge couldn’t help but notice the way both of them leaned in a little as they watched him drink it.

It was, in a word, delicious. A dark roast, rich and gorgeously smooth with a lightly bitter finish. It was probably the best coffee he’d ever tasted, even considering his newfound knowledge

“That one,” Edge said decisively.

“You've got good taste," Debbie grinned. "That's one of our specialty house blends. We roast the beans right here in limited quantities.”

Stretch gave him a nudge with his elbow and winked. “’course he has good taste, he's here with me, isn't he?”

“That's hardly the recommendation you seem to think it is,” Edge said dryly.

It was meant as teasing, but he caught the flicker of uncertainty that crossed Stretch’s face and that…he didn’t _like_ that, at all, and gave him a faint smile, trying to soften it.

Strange how the way Stretch’s expression lightened, his smile widening, made a kernel of…something…tug at Edge’s soul.

Stretch looked better when he was smiling, that was all. 

He turned back to Deb, already reaching for his wallet and more than willing to take some of that coffee home. The price didn’t even make him wince and he made sure to add the vulgarity that was Stretch’s drink to his order. 

Soon enough there was a paper sack in front of him with the store emblem, ‘The Beanery’ shining out from it. 

“There you are, Edge,” Debbie said cheerily. “You come back any old time you want, all right?”

“I will,” Edge said honestly. Coffee like that would be well worth the trip.

“thanks, deb,” Stretch added, and he blinked when she reached out and patted his cheek bone in a fashion that Edge would call almost motherly, had he ever known a mother.

“Of course, dear. You boys enjoy the rest of your evening, all right?” Debbie winked as she said it and for some reason that made faint color rise in Stretch’s cheek bones.

He coughed a little, tossing his empty cup into a trash bin. “yep, we will. c’mon, edgelord, grab your goods and we can let her get back to work.”

The door bell tinkled softer as they left and he caught sight of Stretch starting to pull out a pack of cigarettes, his hand twitching abortively before tucking them back away.

It was a curiosity but not enough for him to ask. Edge followed him back to the car, setting his bag in the back seat. He could still smell the delicious aroma of the coffee beans as he started the car, turning onto the road in the direction of New New Home. 

Stretch was looking off to the side, watching what scenery he could in the darkness as it sped past them in silence.

Edge was the one who broke it this time, loud enough to be heard over the rush of the wind. “Tell me more about nebulae.”

He could see Stretch blinking, his pale eye lights swinging Edge’s way. “um. you…really?” he trailed off and Edge wondered if he would refuse. Then he began, slowly, “they showed us the horsehead nebula, right? did you know it was discovered by an astronomer named williamina fleming. she was an incredible astronomer, and she was working as this professor’s fucking maid before he hired her on to work at his observatory, can you believe that? she discovered a ton of nebulae and a bunch of other stuff, too—"

The words washed over him, growing a little faster, a little more excited and until Stretch was gesturing enthusiastically, a fountain of information about not only nebula but other gaseous forms in the night sky, supernovas and interstellar gasses and dust, oh my.

Edge kept his eye lights on the road as he listened, asking the occasional question if only to keep Stretch talking. For the first time since they’d met, he wanted Stretch to keep talking. 

Another curiosity, but one he could consider later. For now, he only wanted to hear more.

* * *

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. Just reminding everyone that the tag up there does say some angst. These boys had a rough start at the beginning...

* * *

The trip back to New New Home seemed to be much shorter with Stretch chattering next to him. The pause at the security gate only took as long as swiping their ID’s and in no time, he was pulling up to the Swap brother’s house again. 

There was a light on downstairs, Blue was probably downstairs watching the new Mettaton special. It was a little too early yet to say he was waiting up for his brother, even if there was likely some truth to it.

Stretch didn’t open his door immediately when they came to a stop. He fiddled with the strap of his bag and his smile was hesitant, “hope you didn't have too awful a time. deb’s a sales shark, but it’s worth it, they have damn good coffee and—"

“Why do you do that?" Edge broke in. He kept his voice low, even, using the same care that worked on his group at the Y.

Stretch only blinked in startled confusion, “do what?"

Edge turned off the car and the quiet was stark. Coupled with the darkness, it was an illusion of privacy even with the top down. “Belittle things like that. I didn't have an awful time, at all, so why would you suggest I did?" 

Had he always done that, disparaged himself? Edge couldn’t remember.

"i...uh…" Stretch shrugged. His lighter was in his bag, along with his cigarettes, but that strap was wound haphazardly around his fingers, clenched briefly tight. "better to get it out there before anyone else does, right? cast the first _bone_ and all that.”

Edge sighed. “Stop.”

“sorry, sorry,” Stretch chuckled, “had to get it out of my system.”

He still didn’t get out of car and Edge…found that he didn’t want to ask. He hadn’t wanted to admit it the whole night but now—

“Is this supposed to be a date?” Edge asked aloud. It sounded strange, not wrong exactly, but almost forbidden, nothing he’d ever expected to say.

Stretch’s eye lights went wide, and a flood of color filled his cheekbones, tinting them ruddy orange. There were no cracks or divots in his skull, no visible injuries. Much like Papyrus and perhaps they’d all shared a name once but to Edge’s gaze, they didn’t really look that much alike. 

The curves of Stretch’s skull were slightly softer, less angular and a touch slimmer, and he was—

“hey, you asked me out,” Stretch said lightly. And before Edge could revert to the childish retort of ‘you did it first’, Stretch added with hesitant care. “but. only if you want it to be? if not, it’s only two guys who could maybe be friends. i could do friends. what do you want this to be?”

Part of him wanted to push back against that, protest the unfairness of putting that choice on him.

But.

Friends. None of their previous interactions could ever be called ‘friendly’. 

It brought to mind an argument they’d had some months ago. Everyone had been there, all of the skeletons in their group; Edge no longer remembered the context, but he recalled that much. They had only just arrived at the surface, everything was still in turmoil, yet Papyrus and Blue were determined to build relationships between them, and Edge agreed. Allies were necessary in this new world and he would do what needed to be done to get them.

Red and Sans were simply uncaring; they followed where their brothers led without protest, offering laconic comments and puns and little else. Stretch often did the same, but somehow, he always _grated_ in a way that the Sanses did not. Any pointed comments about laziness beaded off Red and Sans like water from a particularly lethargic duck. 

Stretch would return any insult with one of his own and his retribution was swift. He and Edge been sniping at each other all day despite Blue and Papyrus’s increasingly exhausted and pleading attempts to interfere, and the tension between them was poised to snap when Stretch waited until the others were out of earshot to murmur.

“tell you what, why don’t you wash the dust from your hands before you get back to me on what a piece of shit i am. better scrub hard, killer.”

They could joke about idiocy all they wanted but in truth Stretch was exceptionally clever; no warrior but he knew how to make words a weapon, finding chinks in armor and using them with brutal efficiency. 

The others never made references to Edge’s LV; they knew, of course they knew, and past any fumbling attempts at consolation, they let it be. To have it so pointedly dragged out, a reminder of something he didn’t, couldn’t, forget, but he tried—

Crimson had washed over his vision, coupled with something very close to hate, and Stretch knew, he _knew_. He’d smiled lazily, not even glancing at where their brothers had yet to notice them, a lit cigarette dangling from his fingers. “go ahead,” he said, softly, singsong sweet. “what’s a little murder between friends?”

He’d thought at the time Stretch knew he wouldn’t hurt him. Looking back, he wondered if Stretch hadn’t cared if he did.

In the end, Edge walked away from him and never had he been more grateful for his iron control. They hadn’t spoken much after that, not really, certainly never alone, nothing past a little sneering at movie nights and dinners, but even that had dulled, their insults eventually losing their sharpened points, and Edge never questioned why. They simply stayed away from each other and Edge hadn’t thought anything of it. 

Until Stretch walked into his office last week. Tonight was the longest they’d ever been alone together, much less managed to be civil to each other and Edge was having a difficult time reconciling how this Stretch fit on top of the one he’d known before, trying to line up those edges and failing. 

But he also remembered a few children from his group at the Y, the way they sometimes snarled and slapped away any kindness offered them at the beginning. Their jibes had been less unerringly accurate, but they’d been meant to wound in the same fashion.

And Edge had sent more than his share of verbal barbs back then as well.

_i wasn't exactly at my best when we first got here. i'm kind of hoping people don't hold me to that first impression for the rest of my life._

Stretch was looking at him, waiting patiently, and only the way he was clutching his bag gave away any of his anxiety. 

“I don’t know,” Edge said finally, the words coming slowly. The Stretch he’d seen tonight was far different than his previous experiences, but it didn’t nullify them.

Stretch nodded. “that’s fair. think about it and let me know what you decide?” He finally opened the door and slid out, and he was waving even as it swung shut, “‘night.”

He was gone in a flash and pop of teleportation. 

Edge sat a moment longer, waiting. The upstairs window opened and there was a brief flicker of flame from a lighter, the tiny glow of a cigarette. Convenient to be able to bypass the questions his brother would surely have. 

Blue had been less than amused when he’d discovered Edge managed to get around him to talk to Stretch by sneaking into his room. It was disconcerting how much he could suddenly appreciate Stretch’s exasperation with the way his brother tried to interfere with his life; he’d never given it a thought before, always thought Blue was in the right when he dealt with his brother—

He couldn’t tell if Stretch was looking at him and he turned the car back on, backing out of the driveway to head home.

His headlights flashed over the porch as he pulled into the drive of his own house, giving him a glimpse of Red sitting on the steps, like a sudden prophecy come true concerning controlling brothers.

Edge sighed. It was still early but he was tired, and this night out left plenty for him to think about. Dealing with Red could be exhausting when he was at his best. 

There was nothing for it. Edge climbed out of the car and walked up to where Red was sprawling against the stairs. He was smoking one of the foul little cigars he’d discovered on the surface; the smell was reminiscent of a burning trash dump and Edge wondered at times if he’d chosen them specifically for that trait. Smoking had been an unaffordable luxury in Underfell, but here he could happily annoy others with passive revulsion if he wanted to.

“What do you want?” Edge asked in resignation, stepping past him to open the door.

"nothin’.” Red crushed the cigar out on the cement step, leaving a mark that Edge would be scrubbing away tomorrow. 

“I don’t understand why you won’t simply move in if you’re only going to stop by to harass me daily.” Edge held open the door to allow Red inside, waiting with exaggerated patience as he shuffled through the door. 

“nah,” Red said lazily. He must have been in a decent enough mood, toeing off his shoes on the front mat without being reminded. “we’re all grown up now, ain’t we, boss, we need our space. and like i want to end up like those other codependent fuckers?” Red shook his head as he wandered into the kitchen. “papyrus and his shitheel brother have that covered. you should be grateful you have me as a bro and not that piece of shit.”

Edge never quite understood the problem his brother had with Sans, but watching his brother paw through his refrigerator didn’t give him confidence in that assessment.

“bet you like having your own place.” Red took out a container and held it to the light, studying the contents.

“I might if it was ever simply mine.” Edge took the container away, pulling out a plate and dumping the contents on it, sticking it in the microwave. His brother was the only reason he even owned one and Edge leaned back against the counter to watch the plate turning within it. 

Since they’d come to the surface, Edge was slowly experimenting more with cooking, moving past the simple pasta meals he’d made in Underfell, utilizing the wonder that was YouTube with mixed results. At least with his brother constantly devouring the leftovers he didn’t have to worry about his cooking attempts going to waste. 

Red climbed up on a stool, propping his chin on a hand, and his grin was too wide to be comforting. “heard about your date with the honey bun, came by to see how it went." 

"It wasn't…" Edge started automatically, then hesitated and shook his head.

A mistake. Red’s grin widened into something vicious. "well, come on, do we have to hide a pile of dust or not?"

"That isn't funny." The microwave beeped and Edge yanked open the door, dropping the plate in front of his brother hard enough that a little spilled off onto the counter. 

Red only wiped it up with his fingers, licking them clean. "oh, it ain’t, that right? you had a good time.” It sounded like an accusation.

"He managed to not be completely unbearable for a handful of hours." Edge pointedly set a fork next to the plate.

"you had a good time!" Red crowed, plate and fork rattling as he pounded on the counter. "i knew it! why the fuck do you think i gave him that flyer?"

Thinking of that soured some of Edge’s already tumultuous mood. “Yes, I’m sure you only had my best interests at heart.”

“not very friendly, bro,” Red sighed, shaking his head sadly even as he finally gave up trying to eat curry with his bare hands and picked up the fork. “i raised you, clothed you—“

“Left me alone for days at a time. Beat me when I disobeyed you.”

That got him a hint of a glare, tainted with sardonic amusement. “i slapped you one time and you were about to get your ass in a dustpan sassing off to a guard. you call that a beating?”

“When it was the best you could have mustered, yes. And I never said I didn’t deserve it.”

“bet I could _mustard_ something a little better now.”

Edge closed his sockets, pained. "Enough. What do you mean you ‘knew it’? Knew what?"

"oh, come on, bro, no one hates on someone the way you two do without wanting to fuck them." Red leered at him. With his mouth full, the effect was more grotesque than normal. "did you nail him in the back seat of that cockmobile of yours, or did he invite you in like a ‘civilized person’." His fork trailed sauce on the counter as he made finger quotes. 

"We went to the planetarium and had coffee," Edge snapped. "There was no fucking, in the car or otherwise. I dropped him off at his own house and came home after an acceptable evening. That’s all."

"uh huh," Red studied him. "when you going out again?"

"We aren’t."

"you mean you haven't asked him yet?"

"No, I mean we aren't.” Edge wet a cloth, wiping up some of his brother’s mess. “I have enough to do without spending my time babysitting an emotional toddler."

Red snorted loudly. “you’re one to talk.”

That gave him a pause. He gave his brother a narrow look. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“nothin’ i want to explain. look.” There were few things quite as unnerving as Red looking at him seriously. "he'd be a liability, you know that. but he'd be a pretty one. you think you can protect what's yours? then i say go for it. or what's the fucking point of being up here?" That seriousness faded and his brother licked his teeth, winking, “ever seen him without that sweatshirt?”

“And he asks me these things as if I could possibly be interested,” Edge said to no one in particular. He took away his brother’s empty plate and turned on the hot water, scrubbing it harder than necessary.

“paps.”

That was enough to make him still, leaning against the side of the sink, the running water a low gurgle. Red had readily set aside their previous names when they’d come to this universe and these days, they used them only rarely. 

Behind him, Red sighed. "never thought i'd get the chance to say this, bro, but you're allowed to be happy, if you want. otherwise, why the fuck am i even doing all this?"

"I am perfectly happy,” Edge said, calmly. He returned to washing the dish, cleaning away any lingering sauce. “I have a job I enjoy, I no longer live with you, and I have my volunteer work. I don't need anything else."

"you probably don't. but it's okay to _want_ something else,” he hopped down from the chair, his grubby socks scuffling against the floor. Deliberately, Edge knew, Red was only heard when he wanted to be. “now if you’ll excuse me, i'm gonna go puke. a little tip? make up your mind over the honey bun. stretch is an okay guy, but he's got issues, don't jerk him around. besides, he might not kill you over it, but i wouldn't put bets on blue."

There didn’t seem to be anything he could say to that, no protest that his brother would hear. Instead, Edge asked, “Are you staying to watch Mettaton or not?”

That got him a snort and a truly amused one at that. “you still watching that shit? c’mon, i’ll add my netflix account to your tv. they’ve got some real cooking shows.”

The door swung on its hinges as Red walked out and left Edge alone. Slowly, he set the plate into the drainer, not really meaning to think of Stretch. But he couldn’t stop remembered his hands, those slim, delicate fingers, the way he gestured when he was excited, describing the heavenly bodies above them. The soft flush in his cheekbones, the sparkle in his eye lights while he watched Edge sampling coffee, and that strange warmth rose in his soul again with the memory, lingering in his chest.

It was late after a long day. Stretch was probably asleep. One thing he’d learned since coming to the surface was that low HP Monsters weren’t necessarily lazy, they needed their sleep, although he wasn’t completely convinced where his brother was concerned. 

A liability, Red called him. But a pretty one.

The Stretch of tonight was not the same as the one he’d first met. Which one was the truth?

There was only one way to find out.

Before he could think too much about it, Edge took out his phone, pulling up a contact that was only there in case of an emergency, and sent a text.

_Would you like to go out again?_

Almost immediately a smileyface emoticon came back in reply, followed with, _yeah, i'd like that. where we going?_

Edge hesitated, then sent back. _I'll let you know_

_sounds good, i like a surprise!_

He probably would like a surprise. Edge needed to think about it. Someplace else that would draw out that excitement, bring the sparkle back to those eye lights. Let him see all that bright enthusiasm again, to make sure it wasn’t a fluke. 

For now, he shook that thought away and went to join his brother, reluctantly curious about these cooking shows. He supposed they couldn’t be too terrible, and it was possible he’d learn something new. 

It was worth a try.

* * *

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Several Years and One Wedding Later

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

“you gonna tell me where we’re going, babe?”

Edge spared a glance at his husband where he was sprawled back on his seat. Spring was finally putting in a proper appearance and the top was down on the car, letting the sunshine and fresh air spill over them. With his sockets closed and his face tilted up into the breeze, Stretch’s serenity was a pretty temptation and if there had been a handy stoplight or sign, Edge would have stolen a kiss. 

It was the first time he ever felt like grumbling over a streak of green lights.

Best not to look, then. Edge kept his attention on the road. “That would rather be the opposite of the word ‘surprise’, I believe.”

“that is true,” Stretch agreed. He leaned forward, deliberately putting himself into the sideline of Edge’s vision. “but i _reeeeeeeallly_ want to know!”

“And you can _reeeeeeeeally_ wait,” Edge told him, perfectly mimicking his wheedling whine.

The most apt description of the way Stretch’s expression changed would be comical dismay. He flopped back into his seat and scrabbled for his phone, “aw, damn, do that again!”

“Absolutely not.”

“you shit, no one will ever believe me,” Stretch groaned through his laughter.

“You’re right, they won’t,” Edge said serenely. “You’ll try yet again to tell them that secretly, I am hilarious, and they will only shake their heads and think of what a fool in love you must be.”

“Yeah, well, they’re half right…” Stretch trailed off as they made a turn and Edge waited, patiently. He was not disappointed.

“we’re going to the planetarium?” he said gleefully. He practically clapped his hands in delight, and it was probably only Edge’s steadying hand on his knee that kept him from shortcutting from the car before it completely stopped. “we haven’t been here in a while—” Some of his delight dimmed into confusion. “but they aren’t open on mondays?”

“Normally, that would be true,” Edge agreed. He parked the car and Stretch was out in an instant, opening the door properly as he was well-aware of how much Edge hated people sliding over it when the top was down. “I pulled some strings.”

He caught Stretch’s hand, holding on though he quickened his pace to match his husband’s enthusiasm. The door was unlocked and inside, a young man without a trace of acne was waiting. 

He grinned at the sight of them. “Hey, guys!”

Edge freed his husband’s hand to allow Stretch and Antonio to go through their elaborate ritual of a handshake before offering a more sedate fist bump of his own.

“Hello, Tony,” Edge nodded to him. “How is the internship going?”

“Going great, Edge, thanks, man,” Tony said happily. “Alphys is a sweetheart to work for. I should be finishing my Master’s this semester.” He stepped back to the turnstile and bowed flamboyantly. “Now, if you gentleman would like to step forward. Two tickets, I assume?”

“Yes. And a time slot for the large telescope, please.”

“You got it.”

Stretch was bouncing on his toes next to Edge, peering inside at the shadowed gift shop and the advertising posters. “what show are we seeing?”

“I think you’ll like it,” Tony winked at Edge. “Nebulae, Interstellar Gasses, and Dust.”

Stretch stilled, glancing over a the two of them. “seriously?” He blinked, then, eye lights rolling up in thought and Edge could almost see the calculations flashing. His excitement faded into dismay, exactly what Edge hadn’t wanted to see. “well, fuck, it’s our anniversary, isn’t it? sort of. i completely forgot, i’m sorry, babe, i—

Edge laid a gloved finger across his teeth, silencing him, uncaring of Tony discreetly looking away. “We have an anniversary for you to remember, I certainly didn’t expect you to keep tabs on this one. Besides, I wanted to surprise you and if you’d been thinking of anniversaries, it wouldn’t have been much of one. All right?”

Stretch nodded and smiled, kissing the finger still pressed to his mouth.

“Good. Now, let’s see the show.”

They went through the turnstile and Tony called to them. “Enjoy the show, guys!”

“we will!” Stretch called back.

They had their choice of seats and the moment Stretch picked his, Edge sat next to him, catching one of his hands in his own, twining their fingers together. With them being the only patrons, Edge didn’t bother dimming his eye lights. It kept his vision clearer even in the darkness as the starry heavens began moving above them. 

Not that he was watching the show. 

Next to him, Stretch’s attention was glued to it, his little gasps of delight, the excited way he squeezed Edge’s hand whenever the picture zoomed in on the interstellar visions above them. Edge could recognize some of them now; the Horseshoe nebula, the Crab nebula, the Pillars of Creation.

Stretch gazed upward in awe as if he’d never seen such glory, the universe stretched out before him, and Edge held his hand, his thumb rubbing the smooth metal of his wedding band as he watched his husband’s joy.

* * *

It was later than he’d intended when they finally left the planetarium. Tony had been right all those years ago, the big telescope was an excellent addition to a date, and it was relatively private…he was going to owe a large favor for that, but Edge called it well worth the price. 

Stretch’s blurry languidness from the…viewing…lasted exactly as long as it took to get into the car. 

“…that is one of their best shows, i love that one…”

“I enjoyed it, too,” Edge agreed.

“…and it’s hard to see with the naked eye, but some new photographs show changes in the pillars that might be caused by the creation of a baby sun. which totally makes sense, they are just baby sun factories and…”

“Space mothers, then?” Edge asked, teasingly.

Stretch laughed, “yeah! something like that! anyway, they are so cool and…”

He let that excited chatter wash over him while he drove, asking occasional questions, teasing and cajoling to keep Stretch talking until they pulled into another parking lot. 

If it were possible, Stretch brightened even more when he saw where they were, “going all out, babe?” 

Edge caught hold of his hand, brushing a gentle kiss across his knuckles. “If stopping for coffee is going all out, your standards are tragically low.”

“can’t be, i married you,” Stretch said cheerfully. He started towards the door, pausing when Edge didn’t follow. “what?”

“Just a moment,” Edge popped the trunk and retrieved a tastefully wrapped package. “Don’t get your hopes up, it isn’t for you.”

“didn’t want it anyway,” Stretch said loftily. But he caught hold of Edge’s free hand, squeezing it gently as they made their way to the doors. Above them was a wide banner declaring, ‘Now Open!’, and there was a subtle sticker on the door next to the credit card decals, one that stated in bright, easy to read letters, ‘Monsters Welcome!’

The bell that chimed when they opened the door was different, but it held the same cheery note, announcing their entrance. Not that anyone looked at them. The tables were filled with Monsters and Humans, many with laptops or tablets, and all of them with a drink of some sort or a pastry. Behind the counter, Debbie was practically flying, cups appearing in her hands and drinks being set on the end of the counter with the cheery call of a name. Jennie and Hussain were with her and there was a new face. A young Monster from the Bun clan was filling the pastry cabinet where a discreet little sign in the corner stated all the goods were fresh from the Bun bakery in New New Home.

The line was long, but it went quickly and soon they were at the front.

“Hussain, can you take over on register for a minute?” Deb called, gesturing impatiently for them to step off to the side as she walked out from behind the counter. “C’mere, you!” 

Stretch leaned down into her tight hug and her smile was warm as she looked up, up, at them, “I’m so glad you two could make it!”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Edge assured her and while she didn’t offer him a hug, as he knew she wouldn’t, she did pat his arm gently and that he allowed. 

“looks like the opening is going really well,” Stretch glanced back into the room. The line was moving capably under Hussain’s expertise and everyone seemed to be enjoying their purchases, even distracted as they were by their various devices.

“Yes!” Debbie laughed, “Busy, but yes, it’s going wonderfully! It’s good to be back, boys, I mean it.”

“We won’t keep you long,” Edge assured her. He held out the package and Debbie took it curiously. “Go ahead, open it.”

She did, with a sound of ripping paper and she was giggling before the wrapping even fell to the floor. “Look!” she called, and held up the chalkboard.

It wasn’t an exact replacement. It was a little wider and instead of being written in chalk, the title was painted at the top in Edge’s precise hand, ‘Time Me! Beat the Monster Challenge!’. Chalk dangled from a piece of twine, ready to be used.

A cheer rose from the baristas and, to Edge’s surprise, from the people sitting scattered around the shop, clapping and laughter. 

Debbie set the chalkboard on a clear space with a dramatic flair before turning back to them, a brow raised in challenge. “You got something for me?”

“oh, i’ve been waiting for this,” Stretch grinned devilishly. Other people were gathering behind him, patrons crowding up to watch. “are you ready?”

“Ready!”

Edge stood back and watched while Stretch rattled off some monstrosity. The shop was different, the placement of their tools and ingredients changed, but Debbie moved with her normal speed, mixing and pumping syrup, dashing in a shot of espresso, and adding a large cone of whipping cream to the top before setting it speedily in front of Stretch. 

“Time?” she panted. A single bead of sweat ran from her hairline. 

“a minute twenty-seven!” Stretch crowed and a cheer rose behind him, laughter and clapping as Debbie bowed and turned to write the time on her new chalkboard.

A quick picture later and Stretch was mostly lost in the crowd around him, chattering about his twitter and yes, a ‘venti caramel macchiato, half-skim, half almond milk, extra shot, extra-hot, extra-whip, with a chocolate sprinkle’ was a real drink, wasn’t it sitting right there?

Debbie watched it all and her indulgent smile was one Edge knew well. Finally, she turned to him and asked, “Now that he’s happy, Edge, do you want your usual?”

"No," Edge said thoughtfully. "Do you have anything new you think I should try?”

To see the delight light up on her face was answer enough and Edge waited for his cup, keeping an eye on his husband and the crowd around him and listening as Debbie explained they had a new blend he might like, made expressly with Monster tastes in mind, fresh roasted today.

* * *

Edge set his bag of coffee beans in the footwell of the backseat rather than the trunk, unwilling to give up the glorious aroma just yet even if most of it would vanish into the wind. 

Stretch was already in the car, buckling his seatbelt. He tipped his skull back to look up at Edge, his pale eye lights wide with his happiness and probably with too much caffeine. “that was just like our first date, babe. thank you.”

“Not exactly like it,” Edge corrected. “There is one important difference.”

“yeah?” Stretch tilted his head curiously, waiting.

“Yes.” Edge leaned into the car, one gloved finger tipping Stretch’s chin up as he took a slow kiss. Stretch sighed softly, his breath sweetened with cream and sugar, and he didn’t resist when Edge deepened it, eagerly claiming that sweet mouth. Reluctantly, he drew back, gazing into Stretch’s hazy eye lights. He swept his thumb over the delicate arch of his cheekbone and murmured, “This time I get to take you home with me.”

“yeah, you do,” Stretch breathed. Then he leaned away, putting a little space between them and said with a wink, “home, jeeves.”

“Then again, I could always make you take the bus…”

“yeah, right, try to sell that to someone else,” Stretch wriggled in his seat, sprawling back and Edge felt a throb in his soul at the sultry look his husband sent his way. “take me home and i’ll show you what you missed out on our first date.”

He was in the driver’s seat in an instant, starting the car. But he took a moment to reach over, gentle squeezing Stretch’s knee. “It was worth the wait.”

Stretch’s delight was in his smile, his eye lights, and the gentle touch of his hand on Edge's. Edge put the car in drive and pulled out onto the road, ready to take his husband home. 

-finis-


End file.
